leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Master Yi/History
Previous Lore 4th= "The edge of the sharpest blade is no match for the calm of the peaceful mind." - Through the ancient martial art of , Master Yi has tempered his body and sharpened his mind until thought and action have become one. Though he chooses to enter into violence as a last resort, the and with which he wields his ensures resolution is always swift. As the last living practitioner of Wuju, Master Yi has devoted his life to finding able pupils to carry on the legacy of his lost people. Even before Yi mastered Wuju, he was considered one of the most skilled practitioners of the mystical martial art. He would soon prove his mastery when word of a massive Noxian invasion reached his remote village. Yi swept across the battlefields of Ionia, turning back the tide of Noxus' vast infantry with swift and deadly strikes, much to the embarrassment of Noxian High Command. Recognizing the threat the Wuju disciples posed to their invasion, the Noxians chose to unleash a nightmarish on the home of the deadly art. Those who somehow survived the poisonous concoction had their minds twisted beyond repair. Yi's home was left in ruin. At the war's conclusion, Yi returned to the grotesque remains of his village. There he became the attack's final casualty. Slain in spirit, if not in body, Yi clung to the only feeling left within his heart: vengeance. Driven only by his desire to punish those who'd destroyed his home, Yi spent years training in seclusion. He became a deadlier swordsman than he had ever been, but true mastery of Wuju still eluded him. At the height of Yi's frustration, a of unusually noble bearing interrupted his training. Standing as straight and tall as a man, the monkey watched and mimicked Yi's movements. Yi shooed the monkey away, but the agile creature took great amusement in turning Yi's own techniques against him. Gradually, Yi felt his anger subside as he sparred with the playful animal, and when the burden of his hatred had fully lifted, he found he had caught the monkey by his tail. Yi then understood that he would never master Wuju so long as he pursued it for vengeance, and as he let go of the monkey, he also released his desire to shed his enemy's blood. Yi thanked the monkey for showing him what he'd been blind to, and was surprised when the creature actually replied. He wished to learn Yi's art of fighting. It was an odd request, but through it Yi saw his new path: the way to honor the memory of his lost people was to pass their teachings on to a new generation. |-| 3rd= "The art of lives on in , and is plunged through the hearts of his foes." - , the Starchild Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. He descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju, a martial art founded with the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. When the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia, Master Yi joined in the Ionian defense to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the . The ensuing battles ravaged the land, but no conflict inflicted as much horror as the day the armies of Noxus closed in on Yi's village. Left undefended, the village became the unfortunate test subject of the latest invention by an up-and-coming chemist, now known as . The remains of the village that Master Yi returned to were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. After the Noxian invasion was contained, Master Yi fell into a deep isolation. For years, he trained morning to night, speaking to no one and refusing offers of consolation by fellow Ionians. The only thing stopping him from madly charging into Noxus battle lines headfirst was his pledge to keep the Wuju style alive. Even though he seethed with impatience, his rage became a tool for sharpening his practice of Wuju, developing stronger and deadlier skills for his eventual vengeance. The only thing that roused him was news of the League's formation, and Noxus' subsequent enrollment in the League. Master Yi now brings his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends with unflinching purpose: to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of Noxus once and for all. |-|2nd= If asked, Yi will tell you he was born from wisps of the cosmos, and that is why he like the wind. Those who have faced him in combat know the bite of the Bladesman - he strikes , without warning, and is gone. Often, the only clue that you are about to be struck by Master Yi is the hiss of his as it parts the air. Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. His village was steeped in Wuju, and his kinfolk were some of the few to carry the tradition into the modern day. That is, until the armies of Noxus came to Ionia, ravaging the land. Master Yi went to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. However, in his absence, the armies of Noxus closed in and tested the latest invention of the chemist now known as . What was done to his village is something of which Master Yi will not speak. However, he has brought his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends in order to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of Noxus once and for all. |-|1st= brings the art of the in a way that makes his enemies falter. He is capable of fighting with lightning , as well as finding purchase behind the defenses of an enemy's armor. He can call on his inner , regenerating at an accelerated rate. Calling upon ancient forces, Master Yi can fold space, behind enemy after enemy. He is even able to , rendering it useless against him. Master Yi himself has studied the arts of Wuju for more than a thousand years. He is the oldest known living human on Valoran, but to gaze upon him, you would guess him no more than thirty years old. The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes. Previous Abilities Vanish.png|Vanish Double Strike old.png|1st Double Strike (I) Alpha Strike old.png|1st Alpha Strike (Q) Meditate old.png|1st Meditate (W) Wuju Style old.png|1st Wuju Style (E) Highlander old.png|1st Highlander ® Highlander old2.png|2nd Highlander ® Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Previous Splash Art North America= Master Yi OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Master Yi Master Yi AssassinSkin old.jpg|1st Assassin Master Yi Master Yi AssassinSkin old2.jpg|2nd Assassin Master Yi Master Yi ChosenSkin old.jpg|1st Chosen Master Yi Master Yi ChosenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Chosen Master Yi Master Yi IoniaSkin old.jpg|1st Ionia Master Yi Master Yi SamuraiYiSkin old.jpg|1st Samurai Yi Master Yi Headhunter Original splash.jpg|1st Headhunter Master Yi Master Yi HeadhunterSkin old.jpg|2nd Headhunter Master Yi Master Yi PROJECT concept 3.jpg|1st PROJECT: Yi |-|China= Master Yi OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Master Yi Master Yi OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Master Yi Master Yi AssassinSkin Ch.jpg|Assassin Master Yi Master Yi ChosenSkin Ch.jpg|Chosen Master Yi Master Yi IoniaSkin Ch.jpg|Ionia Master Yi Master Yi SamuraiYiSkin Ch.jpg|Samurai Yi Master Yi HeadhunterSkin Ch.jpg|Headhunter Master Yi Patch History ** Ring VFX during his taunt no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . ;V7.20 * ** *** SFX are no longer audible when he is hit during . ;V7.12 * ** Death VFX now correctly play during his death animation. ;V7.11 * ** Restored missing sound effects during joke. ;V7.9 * ** Fixed a Mac bug causing and visual effects to flicker rapidly in some situations. ;V7.8 * ** *** Now displays the correct particles during ''Meditate, not his base skin particles. ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where if it killed a champion, the second hit could hit nearby invisible champions. ;V7.2 * ** If Double Strike's first hit kills a unit, the second strike now searches for a new target within 300 range (prioritizes killing blows). * ** Channeling Meditate pauses the durations of and . ** Now grants Master Yi one stack of per second while channeling. ;V6.24 * ** Fixed a bug where dealt damage to Master Yi on Double Strike's second hit. * ** Now determines Master Yi's ending position when damage is dealt, rather than seconds beforehand. In other words, Master Yi more reliably ends up next to his target if the target at the end of Alpha Strike. (Alpha Strike duration unchanged) ;V6.23 * ** Fixed a bug causing the cooldown to sometimes not display properly. ;V6.22 * ** Now properly charges passive. ;V6.21 * ** Fixed a bug where Master Yi would not critically strike monsters after Double Striking them at certain attack speeds. * ** Dying during Alpha Strike will properly play Master Yi's death animation, placing him where Alpha Strike was portraying him to be. ** Minimum untargetability of seconds. ** Fixed a bug where Alpha Strike could sometimes fail to cast but still go on cooldown, and be unable to be reset by basic attacking until Master Yi cast Alpha Strike again. ** Alpha Strike now also grants vision of where Master Yi will strike on his next bounce. ** Alpha Strike won't place Master Yi on top of if it is the primary target. ** is no longer momentarily locked out after a failed Alpha Strike cast. ** Master Yi now becomes eligible for assists as soon as Alpha Strike visually bounces to a target (even though damage is only applied at the end of the animation). * ** Fixed a bug where Wuju Style's passive attack damage bonus wasn’' counting toward the scaling of its active effect if Wuju Style was cast immediately as its cooldown expired. ;V6.10 * ** Per-second AP ratio increased to from * ** Active bonus true damage increased to from ;V6.8 * ** Cooldown increased to 85 from 75 ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10 ** On-kill/on-assist duration extension increased to 7 seconds from 4 ;V6.6 * ** Active bonus true damage increased to from ** AD ratio changed to from % AD)}} ;V5.24 * ** Tooltip updated to display correct per-second ratio instead of ;V5.17 * General ** Master Yi dances faster the more total movement speed he has * ** Cooldown not being reduced by or 's ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15 ;V3.13 * ** In-flight projectiles incorrectly dropping after becoming untargetable * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from ;V3.10a * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from * ** Second strike damaging targets even when Master Yi is blinded * ** Damage reduction increased to % from * ** Passive bonus attack damage changed to 10% at all ranks from * ** Cooldown reduction changed to 70% on kill or assists from 18 seconds on-kill and 9 on-assist ;V3.10 * Gameplay Update ** Stats *** Health growth increased to 92 from 86 *** Mana reduced to 180 from 199 *** Mana growth increased to 42 from 36. *** Armor reduced to 15 from *** Armor growth reduced to 3 from *** Attack speed growth reduced to % from ** *** Trigger reduced to every 4h basic attack from every 7th *** Second strike deals 50% reduced damage ** *** Bonus minion damage chance *** Bonus damage to minions changed to from 50% *** Target bounces reduced to 4 from 10 *** Damage changed to *** Can critically strike for *** Mana cost reduced to from *** Cooldown increased to from *** Cooldown is reduced by 1 second each time Master Yi basic attacks ** *** Channel duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 *** Bonus resistances for the duration *** Master Yi gains % damage reduction (halved against turrets) for the duration *** Total heal reduced to from *** Total AP ratio reduced to from *** Heal increases by 1% for every ** *** Passive bonus attack damage changed to % AD}} from *** Active damage changed to % AD)}} from *** Active damage changed to true from physical *** Master Yi deals bonus true damage on-hit for 5 seconds but passive bonus attack damage is lost for the duration and while on cooldown *** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 40 *** Cooldown reduced to from ** *** Duration changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from *** On-kill basic abilities cooldown reduction changed to 18 seconds from 100% *** On-assist basic abilities cooldown reduction changed to 9 seconds from 50% *** Bonus attack speed changed to % from *** Bonus movement speed changed to % from 40 at all ranks *** Champion kills or assists while active extend the duration by 4 seconds *** Cooldown: 75 ;V3.5 * ** Trigger speed changed to scale with Master Yi's attack speed from seconds at all times ** Second strike critically striking turrets ;V3.02 * ** Displaying as off cooldown when on it ;V3.01 * ** Total heal increased to from ** Total AP ratio reduced to from ** Mana cost reduced to from ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Initial cast time reduced ** Bonus minion damage chance changed to 50% at all ranks from ** Bonus minion damage changed to from 400 at all ranks * ** Initial cast time reduced * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 25 at all ranks ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 355 from 330 ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Mana cost reduced to from * ** Assists not reducing 's cooldown ** Duration increased to seconds from ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Tooltip displaying incorrect AP ratio (lower than intended) :V1.0.0.129 * ** Mana cost reduced to from * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120 ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Immunity to 's rooting while active ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Master Yi can activate and while untargetable ** Master Yi will attempt to attack the target champion once he reappears ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Blinking updated for consistency when near walls (to avoid Master Yi reappearing on the other side of a jungle camp) ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Missing sword glow ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Casting while rooted * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Sword glows ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Death recap display * ** Animation delay reduced * ** Animation delay reduced ;V1.0.0.85 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100 * ** Trigger changed to every 7th basic attack from 10% * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 18 at all ranks ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Cast time reduced ** Speed increased * ** Cooldown reduced to 35 seconds from 45 ** Tick rate increased to every seconds from every 1 ** Heal reduced to from ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Bonus resistances increased to from 30 at all ranks * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30 * ** Assists on enemy champions reduce Master Yi's basic abilities' cooldown by 50% ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Bonus attack speed stacking changed to additive from multiplicative ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from ** Bonus movement speed stacking changed to additive from multiplicative ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Trigger chance reduced to 10% from 12 * ** Range reduced to 600 from 650 ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Master Yi dying when targeting and having active ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Health increased to 530 from 480 ** Health growth reduced to 86 from 88 ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth increased to from ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325 ;V0.9.22.7 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 320 * ** Master Yi gains 30 bonus armor and 30 bonus magic resistance for the duration ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Master Yi sometimes canceling attack commands after reappearing * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40% from 30 (to accommodate for movement speed soft capping) ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Master Yi reappears on his target's location ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Trigger chance reduced to 12% from 15 ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Passive bonus attack damage increased to from ** Active bonus attack damage reduced to double the passive one from triple ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 25 ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40 ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 16 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% from 35 ;May 29, 2009 Patch * Gameplay Update ** *** Moved to Q from R *** Has a chance to deal bonus damage to minions hit ** *** Heal reduced to from *** Mana cost reduced to from *** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds from 60 ** *** Cost per attack, bonus attack speed *** Passively grants Master Yi bonus attack damage *** Upon activation Master Yi gains triple the bonus attack damage but loses the passive one for the duration ** *** Moved to R from Q *** Grants Master Yi bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed for the duration *** Master Yi is immune to slows for the duration *** For the duration, kills on enemy champions refresh all basic ability cooldowns ;May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Trigger chance changed to 15% from ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Duration reduced to seconds from ** Cleansing * ** Channel duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6 ** Master Yi heals when he finishes channeling ** Tooltip updated * ** Bypassing invulnerability ( ) ;May 9, 2009 Patch * ** Incorrectly cleansing ;April 25, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated ;April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 50 * ** Base damage increased to from ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Cleansing ** Bonus movement speed stacking incorrectly (stacking type changed) * ** Bounce range increased to 600 from 400 ** Enemy not cleansing the slow ;Alpha Week 7 * ** Slows all targets hit by 60% for seconds ** Base damage reduced to from ;Alpha Week 6 * ** Cleansing roots ( ) ** Cooldown changed to 20 seconds at all ranks from * ** Tooltip updated ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Heal changed to per second from % maximum health}} ** Cost changed to from * ** Damage changed to from ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds at all ranks from ** Doing more damage than intended ** Critically striking ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Not triggering when attacking inhibitors * ** Channel duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10 ** Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds from 60 * ** Base damage increased to from ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5 * ** Target bounces changed to 10 at all ranks ** Damage to champions has an AD ratio ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from ** Cooldown changed to seconds from ;Alpha Week 2 * General ** Basic attack timing * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated }} Category:Champion history Category:Master Yi